inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potassium19
User Talk Page Archived. Last archiving of the talk page is on 2nd November 2011. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:52, November 3, 2011 (UTC)-- RE: Add language I don't know how to add the language in the front page actually..... I don't even know how the Italian and French language got there...... I'm sorry Also the portugese language isn't actually there..... :( As for archiving my talk page, i'm gonna archive it when it reaches 70 headings. Some users in other wikis, especially admins archive their talk page when it reaches 100 headings O___O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 14:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh i forgot! Congratulations on becoming an admin :) Sorry if it's late. (It seems i also have eyes problems, must be caused since i was already online since as early as 8 am, don't worry, it's not continuous XD The reason why I'm so active right now in editing is because it's our semester break!!!!) Anyways, again congrats on becoming an admin! :) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 14:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oki, see ya around the wiki! :) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 15:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Video Yep, checked it, it's usable :) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 15:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Language Ooh! You're officially admin now?! *O* CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (x100) XD I know how to add your language to the main page, but have you asked Genda Koujirou, and the other admins yet? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 15:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE NOW OFFICIALLY ADMIN!!! WOOT!!! ITS TIME TO CELEBRATE, LIKE YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^ That person was me XDD There was some problem with the adding thing. So yeah. I'll try getting it done by tomorrow evening~ Ganbatte on your job as admin! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 15:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC)- I... couldn't get Vietnamese thing to the bottom of the page. Gomenasai. TT _ TT Maybe I'll try again tomorrow... GOMENASAI!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC)-- You're an Administrator ! I see you're the new administrator to the wiki? CONGRATULATIONS ! ;) Torch92 17:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: BACKGROUND!!! Well, I DID create one using images from the episodes and movie ending credits, but then it was too colorful XD;; Do you have anything you could suggest using for the background though? And yeah there ARE some requirements... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Uhm, when I became admin? I... forgot. XD LOL But it was somewhere early this year... XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, background! I was testing out this wallpaper of Inazuma Eleven Strikers in Theme Designer. Does it look nice? I have a feeling its too colorful O__o [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I guess so XD It is Safari that I'm using. Ah, I'll post this on to Genda's talk page to see if she'll approve :D I wonder who's the other admin Genda's considering... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh... does she? XD;; But I already posted it on her talk page XD;; So yeah. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hey man Im themstarzz from youtube I commented on your video of the 2nd season opening of inazuma eleven remember?? well I was just looking around haha. Re:Divider Style Hmm, that seems like a good idea. Though I wonder if it'll stand out from all this orange here XD I was also wondering... should we rename our stub catchlines? You know in other wikis like Pokemon wiki, all their 'Stubs' and 'Candidates for Deletion' have a little catchphrase going with the series? Do you think it'll be a good idea (Search up Pokemon wiki if you're not so sure about what I mean)? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC)---- Note #1 http://www.mixcrate.com/mix/94778/Katy-Perry---The-One-That-Got-Away-Mike-Relm-Remix Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 03:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC)-- Yo! Yeah, she approved :) But first she wants to create a blog to ask the users about what they think of the upcoming background to see if they have any disagreements or agreements about the background. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 06:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I... think she wanted to create the blog herself... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC)--- Message Well I really did not get what you mean but i am sorry.....If you have time please explain to me what you meant... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' Didn't sign - Tsurugi-kun Okay!!!!- Okay I got it thankś alot for explaining to me Anyway iam sorry for going against the orders... O A O E-EH?!!?!?!?!!!!!!!! なに？！O A O I-I... what... ehh... HUH?! (I get your problem, but I'm in a state of shock right now) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess...... I'll still be busy >_> --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC)-- Re:Reply Sorry for late reply! Could you link me the photos your talking about? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 01:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Reply Sorry for late reply! Could you link me the photos your talking about? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 01:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC)- Oh....... >_> Sorry for late reply, Im a bit busy.... --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:39, December 6, 2011 (UTC)